


Too Long

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Jeremy gets back from a two week camp. Michael is needy.





	Too Long

Jeremy had just returned home from a two week theater training camp, and Michael had been latched to his side since the second he walked through the front door. Currently, they were curled together on the couch. Michael was pouting, Jeremy wrapped tightly in his arms. “I need a shower but I miss you.”

Jeremy loved the warm feeling, but had to ask. “How long’s it been since you showered?”

“Like.. a day.”

Jeremy thought it over. “That’s not too long.”

Michael was quiet. “Okay it's actually two days, I lied.” he pouted.

“...go take a shower.”

Michael pouted harder. “But I miss you!”

“You can miss me twice as much and be clean at the same time if you take a shower, honey!” Jeremy grinned. 

Michael scoffed. “Come with me.”

“I’m not getting my hair wet.”

Michael whined. “Why not? I'll wash it for you!”

“No! I have a headache. I wanna rest.” Jeremy pouted. 

Michael gave him his best puppy dog eyes. 

“No, Mikey. I really don’t want to.” Jeremy was being serious. 

Michael whined pitifully, letting his whole body go limp in defeat. 

“Please, Michael? Just a little shower alone? I’ll cuddle you even more!” Jeremy really didn’t want to get up. 

Michael just flopped over limply, groaning at the ceiling.

“You’re wasting cuddle time!”

Michael pouted, rolling off of the couch and onto the floor face first. He didn't move to get up. He groaned again.

“Babe, please,” Jeremy deadpanned. He watched Michael in exasperation. 

Michael was known to be prone to the occasional tantrum. It didn't happen often, only when he was feeling especially pouty. Michael groaned yet again, but this time it sounded more like a whine.

“Don’t throw a fit, honey,” Jeremy said, softer this time. He really didn’t want Michael doing this. He just got home! He wanted boyfriend time! Not babysitting time. 

Michael huffed, looking up at Jeremy with a pout. “I want uninterrupted Jeremy time.”

“You’re already interrupting it with your attitude!”

Michael whined again, face shifting from stubborn to sad.

“You’re not changing my mind.”

Michael dropped his face back into the carpet.

“Michael!”

Michael didn't move.

“Michael Mell.”

No response.

“Michael Ernest Mell.”

Nothing.

“Baby?”

Michael twitched slightly.

“Honey? Sweetie?”

Michael's head tilted so that his face wasn't pressed into the floor anymore as he faced Jeremy slightly.

“Light of my life? Beautiful angel?”

Michael hesitantly turned to meet Jeremy's eyes, still pouting sadly. 

“Gorgeous boyfriend who I can’t live without?” Jeremy offered. 

Michael sat up a bit. 

“Miraculous lovely man who I want to be clean so we can cuddle and not smell his BO?”

Michael scrunched up his nose, laying back down.

“Baby, I’m sorry! I won’t ask for anything ever again!”

Michael stuck his bottom lip out, crossing his arms. “You just want me to suffer in a lonely shower.”

“I don’t!” Jeremy sniffled. “I’m gonna cry, Mike.”

Michael softened, sitting up again. “Don't cry,” he pleaded.

“I’m gonna.”

“Don't!”

“Shower!”

“But!”

“No!”

Michael let out an exaggerated sigh, clambering to his feet. “ _Fine_.”

“Really?” Jeremy smiled. 

Michael huffed. “I _guess_.”

“ _Really?_ ” Jeremy grinned. 

Michael just groaned, turning to stride down the hall. “This is abuse! You don't really love me!” 

Jeremy frowned. “I love you more than anything!” he said in all seriousness. “Please, I really do!”

Jeremy couldn't see Michael's smile since he wasn't in the room anymore, but he did hear him call back. “I love you too, jerk.”

————

Jeremy got lonely after two minutes. There was nothing worth doing if Michael wasn’t there with him. But he didn’t want to admit Michael was sort of right. He sat in silence until Michael returned. 

Michael took about twenty minutes before he was back, hair wet and clad in sleep pants and a tee shirt.

Jeremy perked up immediately. “Mikey!” He scrambled to his feet, rushing over to hug him. 

Michael blinked in surprise, accidentally dropping his towel. “Hey, Jerm, what's up?”

“Time for loving!” Jeremy hug-walked Michael to the couch, leaving the towel unattended. 

Michael laughed, wrapping his arms back around Jeremy as they crashed onto the cushions. “Oh?”

“I told you I’d cuddle you twice as much!” Jeremy placed a sweet kiss to Michael’s lips. 

Michael hummed contentedly. “Twenty minutes of torture might be worth it, if you keep it up.”

Jeremy kissed little by little every inch of Michael’s face. “You’re so cute,” he praised. “I missed you a lot while I was gone.”

Michael grinned dopily, his hands on Jeremy's hips. “I love you. I missed you too.”

Jeremy hugged Michael closer, giving his hips a wiggle. “I love you so much. Two weeks is way too long. Twenty minutes is too long.”

Michael chuckled, his grip tightening as he started pressing return kisses to Jeremy’s face. “You _could’ve_ come with me.”

“Nope! Once I make up my mind, I’ve made it forever.” Jeremy paused. “That’s a new rule. Just made it up. Past events do not apply.” He giggled at the kisses on his cheeks. 

Michael scoffed. “Oh? And what events do apply?”

“F-Future ones?”

Michael smirked. “Like?”

“I don’t know, I can’t predict the future, Mike.”

“Try your best.”

“Getting married!” It was the first thing to come to Jeremy’s mind. 

Michael smiled, kissing Jeremy sweetly. “So that's decided now?”

Jeremy blinked. “I guess so!” He beamed, kissing Michael’s nose. 

Michael nuzzled Jeremy's cheek. “Well that's good, because, uh,” he reached into his pocket. “It’ll make this a hell of a lot easier.”

Jeremy froze. “M-Michael, what’s–What are you doing?”

Michael smiled nervously, pulling out a small box. “Taking a chance?”

“Th-This is a joke, right? Haha, Pranked? You’re not really- You can’t be–”

Michael flipped open the box, revealing a ring. “Marry me?”

Jeremy lost his joking attitude. “Micah–” He was speechless. That ring looked real. Was Michael serious about this? He watched his eyes for any sign of dishonesty. 

Michael just kept his nervous smile, tensely waiting for a response.

“Y-You mean it?” Jeremy squeaked. He felt the blood flow out of his face. 

Michael gulped. “Yes? Should I not mean it?” He was starting to get more nervous now.

“No! Please mean it!” Jeremy shouted. “Michael, I want to marry you so damn bad!”

Michael sucked in a breath, breaking into a grin. “Is– Is that a yes?”

Jeremy hit him lightly on the arm. “Of course it is!”

Michael laughed, pulling Jeremy into a hug.

Jeremy squeezed Michael tightly to his chest, a sparkling tear falling from his eye. “W-we’re getting married?!”

Michael pressed a kiss to the side of Jeremy's face. “That's what you decided, remember?”

“I did!” Jeremy squeaked. “I did decide that!”

Michael laughed, grinning at him. “That means it's set. No changing your mind.”

“Why would I _ever_?!”

Michael kissed him softly. “You aren't allowed to, anyway. Those are the rules.”

Jeremy giggled. “I love you so much.”

Michael beamed. “I love you more than anything.”

“Enough to take lonely showers?”

Michael rolled his eyes. “I did it, didn't I?”

“Proud of you for it!” Jeremy praised. 

Michael snorted, burying his face in Jeremy's neck. “Still would've been nicer with company.”

“I wasn’t feeling it, babe,” Jeremy mumbled. 

Michael hummed. “I jus’ wanted to wash your hair.”

“How about in the morning, yeah?”

Michael paused as though weighing his options. “Yeah, alright, fine.”

“Extra long and warm shower after morning cuddling with my _fiancé_?” Jeremy grinned. 

Michael beamed, squeezing Jeremy tightly. “Bath? We still have that dragon bath bomb.”

“Bath!” Jeremy exclaimed. “Bath is better! I want that toy dragon.”

Michael kissed Jeremy's jaw happily. “Hell yeah.”

Jeremy leaned down to kiss Michael properly. “I love you,” he whispered. 

Michael smiled contentedly, eyes still closed. “I love you too.” 

“Did you plan on proposing today?” Jeremy just had to ask. 

Michael shrugged. “I've been planning on proposing for the past three and a half years. Just waiting for the right time.”

“Three and a half years?! And you chose right after we argued about a shower?!”

Michael grinned stupidly. “It seemed good?”

“It wasn’t _bad_ ,” Jeremy joked. 

Michael snorted. “Just like you,” he teased, kissing his forehead.

“Hey!”

Michael cackled loudly. “You set yourself up for it!”

“I really didn’t!”

“You did!”

“Rude!”

Michael kissed him softly. “Love you.”

Jeremy sighed in admiration. “Love you more, Micah. Damn, it’s good to be home.”

Michael chuckled. “I thinks that was the first time we were apart for more than two days in the past four and a half years.”

“I hope it never happens again.”

Michael laughed. “Me too, Jere.”


End file.
